


There's a Snake in My Butt!

by PaigePenn



Series: Shrinky Sanders Sides Smut Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Full-Body Anal Insertion, GT, M/M, Macro/Micro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shrinking, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiny Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tiny Morality | Patton Sanders, human buttplug, human dildo, using a tiny person as a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/pseuds/PaigePenn
Summary: You’ve heard of elf on the shelf, now get ready for Janus in an anus!In which Remus, Janus, and Patton have a threesome, and Remus kicks things off by shrinking Janus.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Intrumoceit
Series: Shrinky Sanders Sides Smut Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962889
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	There's a Snake in My Butt!

Remus had invited Janus and Patton down to his “sex dungeon” — really just an ordinary room with a large bed and a dresser full of all his various toys, but he liked the fancy title— for a night of fun, and they had both accepted the invitation. 

“Did you have anything specific in mind?” Janus asked.

Remus grinned, stepping closer to his shortest boyfriend. “I want you up my butt,” he purred, “while I fuck Patton.”

“Language,” Patton chided lightly.

Remus ignored him. “And then,” he continued, still looking at Janus, “after I’ve fucked Patton, I want you up my butt while Patton fucks _you_.”

Janus leaned around Remus to look at Patton. He raised one eyebrow. Patton, blushing, nodded assent.

Janus nodded back. “Let’s do it.”

General logistics decided, they began to strip. Patton finished first, and then helped Remus with some of his buttons while Janus shed layer after layer. Finally, with the exception of Janus’s hat, which remained on his head, their clothes were all in a pile on the floor.

Remus kissed Patton first, grabbing his ass as he did. Then Remus kissed Janus, and while Janus was distracted with the kiss, Remus snatched his hat away, putting it on his own head.

Janus’s lips tingled where they were pressed against Remus’s, and then suddenly the tingle spread throughout his entire body, and Remus pulled away from the kiss.

Janus opened his eyes and was met with an unexpected view. Remus towered above him. Janus stared for a few seconds, then exclaimed, “You _shrank_ me?”

Remus grinned, picking him up. “Sure did!” he said cheerfully.

“Aww, he’s really cute like that!” Patton said, stroking Janus’s hair with one finger.

“I know!” Remus said delightedly. Janus considered biting him.

“You _shrank_ me,” he said again.

“Well, yeah,” Remus answered. “How else were you gonna fit up my butt?”

Realization dawned. “I thought you meant my _dick_ , not my whole _body_ , asshole!”

Remus grinned cheerfully. “Naw, I want the whole snake up my butt.”

“Asshole.”

Remus shrugged. “Semantics. Hang on, gotta double check I got the size right.” With his free hand, Remus tenderly lifted Patton’s dick, holding it more or less horizontally in his palm. He laid Janus face down on it, comparing. To Janus’s mortification, he realized that he was even smaller than Patton’s dick.

“I think… just a little bit bigger,” Remus murmured, stroking Janus’s back, and Janus’s body tingled again. When the tingling faded, Janus was indeed a bit larger, though Patton’s dick was still thicker.

Remus picked him up again. “Alright, ready?”

“Fuck you, asshole,” Janus answered.

“Yes, exactly!” Remus said cheerfully. He handed Janus to Patton. “Here, you can put him in.” And with that, Remus hopped up on the bed, butt sticking up in the air.

“You okay?” Patton checked.

Janus scowled, but he nodded. This wasn’t what he’d expected, sure, but it wasn’t too bad. Should be interesting, at least.

“Alright,” Patton said. “Head first or feet first?”

“Feet first,” Janus answered firmly.

“Don’t worry, DD, I already pooped!” Remus said. “You’ll be the only little shit in there!”

“Feet first,” Janus repeated.

Remus wiggled his butt. “Put him in!” he pleaded.

“Just a sec.” Patton grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount over Janus, rubbing it all over him. “Hold still, Remus, I can’t stick Janus up your butt if you keep waving it about.”

Remus froze at once.

“That’s better.” Patton sat down on the bed between Remus’s legs. “Hm,” he said, looking thoughtfully at Remus’s butt.

Remus held very still, waiting.

“Hold your buttcheeks apart, so they’re not in the way,” Patton instructed.

Remus had been on all fours, but at this instruction, he immediately faceplanted and reached back, doing as Patton had said.

“There we go,” Patton said with a smile, setting Janus’s feet against Remus’s butthole. It twitched. Slowly, Patton slid Janus inside Remus’s rectum to his waist. It clenched around his legs, and Patton paused for a moment. “Remus,” he said softly.

“Y-yeah?” Remus stuttered.

“Do you just want Janus up your butt, or…”

“Or?” Remus repeated breathlessly. 

“Or do you want me to _fuck_ you with him?”

Remus gasped. “Yes! Fuck, yes, fuck me! Fuck me with Janus!”

Patton grinned down at them both. “Of course, I’ve got to check with Janus, too. How about it, Jan? Willing to upgrade from buttplug to dildo?”

“Fuck you both,” Janus answered.

“Hm, might be a little awkward, going butt-to-butt,” Patton said thoughtfully. “But we can try it if you want.”

Remus made a strangled sound of delight, and his butt clenched and unclenched around Janus’s lower half. Janus flipped Patton the bird. Patton grinned.

“Let’s just start with fucking Remus, shall we?”

Janus flipped him the bird with his other hand as well.

“Okay, in you go,” Patton said cheerfully, sliding Janus a bit further down. Then he pulled him back up, just a bit, drawing a gasp from Remus.

Patton adjusted his grip, wrapping his hand around Janus’s upper chest and his head. Janus couldn’t see anything, but he could feel it. Patton pushed him inside of Remus more quickly than before, then pulled him out again to his knees. Then in, then out. Remus’s rectum clenched greedily around him, and Janus could hear him gasping.

After more pushing and pulling than Janus could count, Patton finally stopped, with Janus once more buried inside Remus’s butt to his waist. He let go of Janus, leaving him stuck there for a moment, and then put a single finger on Janus’s head, slowly sliding him further in. Up to his chest, up to his armpits… Janus’s arms were forced over his head now, and still Patton kept pushing him in. The rim of Remus’s asshole rose up, past Janus’s throat, past his eyes, and then over the top of his head. His vision went dark again.

Patton kept going. Janus was inside Remus’s ass literally from his head to his toes, and yet Patton was still pushing him in further.

He stopped when Janus’s hands, stretched high above his head, were the only things sticking out.

“Hm,” Janus heard, a distant rumble of voice that almost had nothing to do with him. “No, that won’t quite work, will it.” And then Janus’s hands were pinched between two enormous fingers, and he was dragged out again. Remus clenched down on him as he went. The pressure and friction were intense. But Patton never paused, slowly pulling Janus out by his hands until he was, once again, only in Remus’s butt to his waist.

“Here, put your hands in,” Patton said, already gripping Janus’s arms between his fingers and manipulating them into position. Shoving them down by his sides. When that was done, Patton put his finger back on Janus’s head, sliding him in again. This time, however, he stopped when Remus’s asshole was around Janus’s throat.

“There,” Patton said, smiling down at him with satisfaction. “Much better.” He leaned in, giving Janus a quick kiss that covered his entire face, then pulled away again. “Remus, you can let go of your buttcheeks now.”

Remus did, and they bounded back into place on either side of Janus. He might only be inside Remus’s rectum to his neck, but Janus was within Remus’s _butt_ entirely.

The world shifted around him. Remus was moving. Janus found himself upside down as Remus got up.

After that, from the sounds and the movements, Janus could only assume that Remus was fucking Patton. Hard. His butt kept clenching tightly around Janus, then unclenching, then clenching again, just as tight or even tighter. Every time Remus unclenched, a little bit of light made its way through his buttcrack, and every time he clenched again, the light was cut off. And the whole space was moving, shaking, jerking, far faster and further than when Patton had used Janus as a dildo. And, of course, both Remus and Patton were making a lot of noise.

Finally, it slowed. Then there was one more movement, a heart-stopping drop that ended abruptly. A murmur of voices, indistinct. Then Remus rolled, and of course Janus rolled with him, til he was right side up again. 

And then light, blessed light. Remus’s buttcheeks were spread again, and Janus looked up to see Patton’s face.

“Okay, take him out,” Remus said, and Janus relaxed as Patton reached for him, dragging him from his sweaty encasement. Finally. “And turn him around and put him back in the other way,” Remus continued.

“What?” Janus blurted.

Remus grinned at him over his shoulder. “Part two,” he said. “Remember? ‘I want you up my butt while Patton fucks you.’ We need to be able to see _your_ cute little butt sticking out.”

Patton lowered Janus towards Remus’s butt again.

“Wait!” Janus said, and Patton paused. “I want a condom.”

“Sure, I can wear one,” Patton agreed.

“No, I don’t care if you’ve got one on or not, _I_ want a condom.”

“I don’t think they come in extra extra extra tiny!” Remus cackled.

Janus rolled his eyes. “Over my whole body, Remus. I’m not going head first up your ass without some kind of barrier.”

“That’s fair,” Patton said, setting Janus down on top of Remus’s butt while he got the condoms from their spot. “Just a sec.”

He tore open a condom. Putting it over Janus’s head, Patton unrolled it down over his shoulders and arms. He picked Janus up again to continue rolling it down his legs and over his feet.

“There!” Patton grinned proudly. “Remus, ready for Janus in your anus again?”

“That’s not how it’s pronounced,” Janus chided, while Remus cackled with delight.

“Sorry,” Patton said. “Rhymed better.”

Janus frowned. “ _Pay-_ ton.”

“Point taken.”

“I’m ready!” Remus called. “Put him in!”

Patton nodded, putting Janus’s head to Remus’s asshole and, with one quick motion, sliding him in to his ankles. Face down this time, as well.

Remus moaned around him, and it was odd how much more deeply it resonated from here.

“Do— do that again,” Remus pleaded. “Fuck! Fuck me!”

Slowly, teasingly slowly, Patton pulled Janus out by the ankles, pausing when Remus’s butthole was once again around Janus’s waist, but from the other side. Janus braced himself to be shoved back inside, but instead, Patton let his legs drop.

“Here, let go,” Patton said, the sound muffled through the thick layer of Remus’s flesh. Next second, the entire world seemed to have dropped out from under Janus. When he got his bearings again, he realized that he was more horizontal than before, and guessed that Remus’s hips had hit the bed. Also, Remus must not be holding his buttcheeks apart any more, because Janus could feel them through the condom, touching either side of his legs.

For a few seconds, all was still. Then, Remus clenched down around him. After a minute, he relaxed, only to clench again a second later. After quite a while of this repeating, Janus felt a hand on his ankle. A regular, in proportion, hand. Patton must have shrunk.

Oh, of _course_. Patton’s journey through Remus’s buttcrack to where Janus lay stuck up Remus’s ass must’ve been the stimulation Remus had been reacting to.

Now Patton was sliding the condom up Janus’s legs, and up and over Janus’s butt. Janus felt a hand on each of his cheeks, spreading them, and braced himself.

Patton’s dick touched Janus’s anus, and then Patton speared him, thrusting his dick inside to the hilt in a single motion. Janus bit back a moan. If not for the darkness already around him, he thought his vision would have blacked out. Patton moved his hands to Janus’s hips and pulled out slowly, then thrust back in even quicker and more forcefully than the first time.

Patton rocked his hips into Janus, forcing him just slightly deeper into Remus’s ass, and on the return, dragged Janus back out to where he’d started. Remus clenched around him, providing extra friction, and it wasn’t long before Janus was moaning aloud, his voice easily drowned out by the noises Remus was making.

After a minute or two of this, Patton stopped pulling Janus back out. With every thrust, Patton shoved Janus just slightly deeper.

When Patton finally stopped, Janus suspected it was only because Patton’s hands, on Janus’s hips, were also inside Remus’s rectum, and if Janus went any deeper, Patton wouldn’t be able to reach his butt to keep fucking him. Patton pulled out slowly, and Janus waited to be pulled out as well.

Instead, to Janus’s suprise, Patton put both hands on Janus’s butt and _shoved_. Janus slid further into Remus’s asshole, almost to his knees. Of course, Remus clenched in response, squishing Patton’s arms between Janus’s thighs.

When Remus relaxed again, Patton pulled his hands back. He fumbled with Janus’s legs for a moment, found a point of purchase, and shoved Janus again, even deeper. One more shove against his feet, and Janus was the deepest inside Remus’s ass he had ever been.

Patton gripped his ankle, and Janus felt the tingling sensation spread through his body again. The tight tube of Remus’s ass seemed to loosen, but of course that only meant that Janus had shrunk again. But Patton’s hand on his ankle felt the same, so Patton must have shrunk with him.

After the tingling faded, Janus felt Patton’s other hand on his other leg, a bit higher up, almost at his knee. And then Patton was slithering up over Janus’s back, all the way up until he was lying on top of him.

“Hi!” Patton said cheerfully, shoving his face down into the side of Janus’s.

“Hi,” Janus answered.

“Ready for part two, round two?” Patton asked.

“And what would that be?”

He could hear the grin in Patton’s voice as he answered. “ _We’re_ up Remus’s butt while I fuck you.”

It was rather like having sex in a sleeping bag, if the sleeping bag was made of a thin layer of stretchy plastic surrounded by a thick layer of living flesh that pulsed and squeezed and reacted to every move you made.

Patton fucked Janus, and then, after a certain amount of wriggling and squirming, which, judging by the sounds he made and the way he clenched his butt around them, Remus thoroughly enjoyed, Janus got on top and fucked Patton.

After that, they were too tired and satisfied to move much, and simply cuddled in the still-twitching warm cavern of Remus’s ass. Even Remus seemed tired out. At least, he lay still as well, not stirring, for several minutes.

“Patton,” Janus said finally. “How are we getting out?”

Patton yawned, snuggling further into Janus’s arms. “The end of the condom’s still on the outside,” he said sleepily. “Remus can pull us out.”

“Do you expect he will?” Janus asked.

“Oh, sure.”

“Today?”

Patton paused. Janus didn’t think he needed to remind him of Remus’s buttplug collection, nor of his record for keeping one in.

“Good point,” Patton said after a few moments. “We’d better do it ourselves, then.”

“Before Remus decides to put his pants back on,” Janus added in a mutter.

Patton chuckled. “Here, you’re smaller,” he said. “I’ll push you out, and then you’ll have better leverage to pull me out, okay?”

And with that, Patton put his hands on Janus’s shoulders, shoving him down. Janus moved toward the exit, while Patton slid further inside. His head bumped the tip of the condom.

“Yeah, no,” Janus said. “You’re gonna end up in his intestines at that rate. We can both crawl out together.”

They did, slowly. They could have gone much faster if Remus would only be still, but the instant they started moving, so did he, clenching and unclenching his ass around them, as well as wiggling it in such a way that made Janus think he was probably grinding his dick against the mattress. It made progress very slow. Whenever Remus clenched his ass around them, they had to halt entirely, as continuing to squirm only resulted in him squeezing them tighter. On top of that, all this had to be done in a low, lying down kind of crawl, because there wasn’t enough room for a regular crawl, and backwards, because they didn’t have room to turn around.

Eventually, Janus’s feet breached the tight ring of muscle. Remus immediately clenched down even more tightly than before, trembling with the effort, as if he was trying to keep Janus inside. Perhaps he was. Janus waited, and when Remus finally relaxed again, slid himself out. Well, out of Remus’s rectum, anyway. Janus was still deep in Remus’s buttcrack, now deeper than he was tall. Janus reached back inside Remus’s ass and the condom, grabbed Patton’s ankle, and pulled.

Remus resisted this as well, of course, but before too long, Patton was out as well, standing beside Janus.

They left the condom in for Remus to deal with himself, and started the trek out. They went down, aiming for the bit of bed between Remus’s legs. As before, every movement seemed to result in Remus’s asscheeks slamming together, pinning Janus and Patton between thick layers of soft flesh. But at least this time they could walk rather than crawl, and eventually they made it through, dropping down onto the bed.

Remus sat up and turned around in one motion, so that his tiny boyfriends were still between his legs when he stilled again. He had one hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it slowly. Remus grinned down at them both.

Janus gave him a flat look and grew back to normal. He sat down directly in front of Remus, facing him, one leg on either side of Remus’s hips— pinning Patton, who hadn’t moved, under Janus’s butt— and pulled Remus into a long kiss. Remus reciprocated, with tongue.

“I take it you had fun?” Remus asked cheerfully when they pulled apart.

“No,” Janus said dryly, rolling his eyes. “I just wanted you to know what the inside of your ass tasted like.”

“I didn’t quite catch it,” Remus purred, licking his lips. “Can I have another sample?”

So Janus kissed him again, and Remus put his tongue down Janus’s throat, so Janus bit it.

After they’d finished their second kiss, Janus fished around under himself and pulled Patton out. “Next time, let’s shrink Remus,” he suggested.

Patton grinned. “Ooh, yes.”


End file.
